In a home environment, a media center may be set up to interface with multiple audio visual (AV) units (e.g., television(s) (TV(s)), videocassette recorder(s) (VCR(s)), digital video disk (DVD, also referred to as digital versatile disk) recorder/playback devices, and/or other AV units) using RF-remodulation (radio frequency modulation). In order for known arrangements to function properly, the TV or other AV unit should be tuned to a pre-determined channel and the media center should be pre-programmed to remodulate on the pre-determined channel. That is, the media center, as well as the TV or other AV unit, should be coordinated to the proper channel. For example, if the media center is RF-remodulating on channel 3, then the TV or other AV unit should be tuned to channel 3.
The determination of which channel the TV is tuned to and which channel the media center-re-modulates on may be done when the media system is set up. If a TV of a plurality of AV units and the media center share the cable with standard TV broadcasting, the TV may be tuned off-frequency from the media center so that the TV may use the current TV's tuner rather than that of the media center. This may be the case when there are more TV's in the media center of the house than tuners in the media center. Another situation may be that one would like to use the VCR tuner. For example, the TV would first be turned ON and then a user would press the TV/VCR button so that the remote communicates with the TV and the user can change the TV channel to 3. This may be followed by pressing the TV/VCR button again to utilize the VCR tuner.